Portable computer systems are available with many different electronic modules, such as communication and security modules, as optional accessories. Many of these optional electronic modules are often only available as factory installed accessories, which results in manufacturing and assembly processes that have to be able to supply a variety of system configurations. The supply of a variety of system configurations from a single production line can result in a complex ordering, manufacturing, and logistics system that has to ensure that the customized system for a particular customer is delivered to that customer.
These factory-installed modules may also limit customer flexibility. For example, most factory-installed modules are permanently installed and can not be moved between different systems. Similarly, upgrading an existing system to incorporate modules with different functions or upgraded features may also be difficult, or impossible, with factory installed optional modules. Therefore, as can be appreciated, there is a need for a portable computer system that can be easily customized with optional electronic modules.